Electronic circuits are often temperature sensitive by reason of the variation of device parameters with operating temperature. Compensation for thermal variations has generally been accomplished by employing thermal devices such as thermistors having a thermal response complementary to the response to be compensated such that an offsetting variation is provided to minimize or cancel out the resultant thermal variation. The actual operating temperature of a circuit must usually be determined in order for appropriate compensation to be provided by incorporation of a thermistor or like device of opposite thermal response.